It Won't Be Like This For Long
by xWinter-of-Rileyx
Summary: From the first breath she breathed, I knew the love of a father runs deep. Niley


**This is just an experiment. I heard this song on my XM radio the other day and this story line just kind of fell into place as I listened to it. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

Filter, coffee beans, water. Long night, such a long night I haven't been to bed so I really didn't wake up. I watch as the coffee trickles down into the pot. I let out a deep breath knowing it won't be much longer before it's done.

I turn on the kitchen sink faucet and let the cool water flow out of the spicket, I cup my hands together and let them feel with the cool water, then take a deep breath and splash it on my face.

The cool water feels good, and wakes me up slightly. I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and a feeling of relief washes over me.

"She's sleeping," she whispers quietly and kisses my shoulder.

"Finally," I say letting out a deep sigh, she giggles and I feel the rumble of it from her chest against my back.

"It's going to be ok, it won't be like this for long," she whispers resting her chin on my shoulder.

I turn around in her arms and wrap my arms around her neck as I rest my forehead against hers. "Shew I hope not it's been 3 days, and we both have probably only gotten a total of 10 hours sleep,"

"I know it's hard but, soon she will be settled and sleep more,"

"Are you sure about this," I question looking at her skeptical.

"Um no but that's what your mom said, and all the books say," she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Well what if they are lying and she never leans how to sleep," I counter back.

She laughs a deep laugh and lays her head on my chest, "Then I guess we're both screwed," I can't help but laugh with her.

"You know one day we're going to look back on the week we bought her home and laugh," she says knowingly.

I take her chin and raise her head up to look at me. I see all the love and devotion mixed with a whole lot of tired in her soft blue eyes. And I can't help but fall in love with her all over again.

She pulls me in for a deep kiss, licking my lips begging for entrance which I gladly grant her, I let my tongue fight with hers for dominance. No matter how tired I am I don't think I could ever get tired of doing this. I move my arms to be around her waist and pick her up until her legs are wrapped around me, never breaking the intense kiss.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa,"_

The noise we have been hearing all night long breaks through the house killing the mood and prompting me to put Miley down breaking the kiss.

"You know that's a real mood killer," I state complainingly.

"Don't I know it, shew just when things were getting good to," she pouts.

"You know I read somewhere that it's good to let them cry it out," I say suggesting pulling her against me.

"Not when there 5 days old," she laughs pulling away from me and poring her self a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing," she turns around smiling innocently at me.

"It's your turn," she smiles winningly, I shut my eyes knowing she's right, she checked on her during her last crying fit.

"Fine," I say defeated, I here her laughing as I walk out of the kitchen, and I roll my eyes walking down the hall towards the bedroom.

The baby's cries have slowed some I look over the white crib railing, and see her scrunched up face and her mouth is wide open crying up a storm. I winch slightly at the noise as I reach down and pick her up.

She is wrapped tightly in a pale pink blanket. I lean her up against my right shoulder and warp my right arm around her bottom, while I use my left hand to hold her back.

"What's wrong Finny, please don't cry daddy's right here," I say softly rubbing her back but, her cries only get louder.

"Shhhh….," I whisper softly to her "its ok Finn, daddy's here shhh….," her cries slow down to a whimper. I hear her breath even out and finally she has stopped crying all together.

I can't believe I got her to stop crying usually its Miley who, lulls her into sleep but I did it. Maybe it want be as hard as I thought it was going to be. I walk over to sit in the wooden rocker and softly rock her back and forth.

I shift her so that I am cradling her in my arms I look down at her and watch her sleep peaceful in my arms. And I realize in that moment that all the sleepless nights are worth this. I look up to the door way and see Miley leaning against it, with a warm smile spread across her face. I smile back at her and mouth "Go to sleep,"

She nods her head and makes her way over towards the bed pulling back the covers and sliding in. I smile at her as she lays her head down on the pillow. She tries to keep her eyes open for as long as she can but eventually they flutter closed sleep overtaking her.

I rest my head back against the rocker. I look down at my little girl who is sleeping peacefully in my arms, eyes tightly closed I listen to her soft breathing. And I can't help but think my life can't get better than this.

**So this was chapter one the story is going to jump around and go thought various ages of Finns life. I've just recently started liking Niley stories. And this was my first try at one of them I hope it wasn't too bad. If you did like it please, leave me a review and let me know if I should continue this or not.**


End file.
